


Moving Out and Moving In

by guesswhofern



Series: 9-1-1: Lone Star Week [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family Dynamics, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: TK has been with Carlos for 2 years now and is happier than ever and visits his dad. Owen reads the situation wrong, but helps TK realize somehing.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1: Lone Star Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729771
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	Moving Out and Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 and I'm so excited. 
> 
> As always you can find me on [tumblr](https://guesswhofern.tumblr.com/) and I'd love to chat. Thanks for reading!

Carlos loves hearing TK calling his apartment his home. Hopefully soon, TK will officially move out of his dad's house and move in with him. He gave TK keys to his place months ago, so it’s not really a stretch. 

“Take your time with your dad, babe. Text me if the time changes so I know when to start dinner, though. Tell him hi from me and that I’m excited to go golfing with him next week.”

TK chuckles through the phone. “He’ll see right through your lie, babe. But sure, I’ll tell him that. I’m about to arrive at the house.”

“It’s not a lie, TK. I’m always looking forward to seeing him and hearing embarrassing stories from your past.”

“I knew there was an ulterior move behind it,” TK laughs. “I’m here, I’ll see you later, Carlos. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Have fun,” his boyfriend replies and hangs up.

TK Strand exits the car and makes his way to his dad's’ door to spend the evening with him. He’s been realizing the last few weeks that whenever he thinks about the word home, he’s thinking about Carlos’ apartment rather thanthe house he moved into when he and his dad first moved to Austin more than 2 years ago. A lot has changed since the moment they left New York and all the bad memories, and to some extent people, behind.

That move saved his life, no doubt about that - and he’s been happier on his bad days here in Austin than he ever was on his good days in New York, in large part thanks toCarlos. He doesn’t want to disrespect his fire family, but feeling the love of Carlos every day is what makes him want to be better in every aspect of his life. 

He opens the door with his key and kicks off his shoes. “Hey dad, I’m here. Where are you?”

“Hey TK, I’m in the living room, come join me and drink the coffee I just made,” his dad tells him.

He makes his way into the living room and smiles at his dad, sitting down before looking around and noticing the moving boxes. “Are you moving?”

His dad chuckles and sips his coffee. “No, I just thought I’d bring them with me so we can start packing your things right away.”

He’s been taking a sip of his coffee the moment his dad said it, so he ends up choking on it now. What is going on?

“Excuse me? I’m doing what now? Did I fall into a coma again and you’re punishing me?”

As a response he gets a confused look from his dad. “Why should living with Carlos be a punishment, TK? Now, do you want me to help you move the rest of your stuff, son?”

“What?”

“It should take us like one trip each with our cars to bring the clothes and personal things you still have at my place over to Carlos. That’s what you wanted to say, right? That you finally realized you basically moved in?”

“I don’t k-”

“Oh boy,” his dad says bewildered and laughs, “here I thought this was a ‘thanks for taking care of me, I’m going to live with my boyfriend now’ visit.”

“Dad, I-”

“TK, you do realize you’ve moved in with Carlos, right? Half your closet is there and so is your bike. You keep your books at his place, your tablet is there. I’ve been to his place and I’ve seen his bathroom. Half of the stuff is yours.”

“Oh my god,” whispers TK and puts his hands on his face to hide the blush. 

His dad really knows him inside and out, as does Carlos. Whenever TK discusses something with both of them they say the same thing. Carlos usually tries to guide him in the right direction and his dad usually just says what he thinks out loud. They really have created a great dynamic and he’s so grateful his two most important people get along and bond even without him. Buttercup seems even more in love with Carlos than TK, judging by the way he acts whenever they visit his dad. 

“I didn’t realize. You’re right. And he’s been making little comments here and there and I didn’t pick up on them. Wow. I’m sharing my life with him, dad. And he’s been nothing but amazing this whole time. He’s been cooking for us every other night and that’s what I always wanted.”

“Someone to cook for you?” his dad asks, confused. 

TK chuckles. “No, someone to spend the day with, doing domestic things and having the time of my life. He’s the one.”

“He is, TK. And I couldn't be happier for you. Officer Reyes is a great guy.”

“He’s the best. And, ehm, maybe I should call h-”

“Do it and do it now, I’m getting the boxes. There’s no way in hell this boy is going to deny that you basically moved in. He’s practically ready to marry you.” 

TK stops for a moment and thinks. “Dad? I think I’m ready to marry him.”

Owen just smiles happily at him and walks up the stairs with some of the boxes. 

Carlos is picking up after the first ring. “Hey, is everything going great. I’ve just finished grocery shopping and got this disgusting milk you like and-”

“I moved in with you, didn’t I?”

He’s met with silence for a second before he hears laughter. “I’m happy you finally caught on, babe. Are you happy? Are you okay with that?”

“Yes, yes, yes. I’m very okay with it.”

“Great,” his boyfriend answers sincerely, “Will you bring your remaining things over later?”

“Dad seems to be packing my stuff, so yeah. He’s coming, too, by the way. Not all the stuff fits into my car, so dad’s helping me.”

“Good to know, I’ll be making more of the Chili con Carne, then. I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see you, babe,” TK answers, happily.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”


End file.
